Locamente enamorada
by Jane94
Summary: Señoras y Señores, chicos y chicas les presento, a la talentosa, a la sexy, a la hermosa y simpática, ¡Hinata Hyuga!-Exclamo eufórica la castaña -Quien nos deleitara con una linda canción, especialmente para ti- dijo esto último mirando a alguien en especial -A tu señal Hina-/esa chica sí que esta loquita por ti eh -Me tienes luciendo tan locamente enamorada- así o más obvio amigo.


Hola! que tal bueno primero que nada soy nueva en esto asi que espero de todo corazón les agrade :)... jeje es un intento de Songfic NaruHina, en un mundo alterno. Los personajes no son mios si no de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota:

-bla, bla,bla- diálogos principales

**-"lalalala"- ** canción

**(lalalaa) **coro de la canción

( blalblabla) traducción de la canción

_"ohhh" pensamientos_

"wooou" diálogos secundarios

* * *

Konoha, ciudad de hermosos paisajes naturales, lugar donde las personas conviven en armonía y paz….lugar donde un grupo de chicas conversan ¿Alegremente?

-N-no pienso hacerlo Sakura-chan- negó agobiada por septuagésima vez la ojiperla.

-Pero Hina, es por una buena causa- recalco la pelirosa poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Es cierto Hina-chan, tu participación es muy importante, o es que acaso no te importan los niños de la casa hogar- añadió la ojiazul con el mismo semblante de su amiga-rival, sonrió disimuladamente cuando observo a la azabache morderse el labio indecisa.

-¡Claro q-que me importan Ino-chan!...pero no creo, yo no- suspiro frustrada -simplemente no creo soportar, ser el centro de atención, sufro de pánico escénico.

-Pues simplemente no mires directamente al público, fija tu vista en algún rincón del salón- sugirió la castaña –si sientes que entras en pánico, cierra los ojos e imagina que estás cantando en la ducha, sin nadie observándote ok.

-Y si eso no funciona Tenten…q-que voy hacer.

-Claro que funcionara, confía en ti misma- expreso con determinación la morocha –deja la timidez Hina, si quieres conseguir todo con lo que sueñas debes ser valiente y no dejar que el miedo te domine.

-De todas maneras Hina, pondremos las luces bajas del lado del público para que te sientas más segura- sugirió la rubia

-Mmm…y si digo que no, seguirán insistiendo verdad.

-¡Obvio!- corearon las chicas

-Ok lo hare- susurro derrotada, sabía de antemano lo persistentes que llegaban a ser sus amigas cuando se lo proponían.

-Eso es Hina, demuéstrale que tu timidez no es ningún defecto-semi grito la ojiverde, sintió un aura maligna proveniente de sus dos compañeras – quiero decir demuéstrales tu talento- corrigió antes de ser aniquilada por sus "amigas".

-Eh…ok Sakura-chan- respondió dudosa por el extraño comportamiento de sus amigas –mmm una pregunta ¿Qué canción voy a cantar?

Trago duro al observar las sonrisas maquiavélicas en los rostros de sus amigas "Esto es una mala idea" pensó temerosa

* * *

-Que tal como se la están pasando- exclamo alegre la castaña desde el escenario –Bueno es bien sabido que lo mejor se reserva para lo último ¿No?-pregunto lanzando una mirada perspicaz al público -Pues déjenme decirles que ha llegado el momento más esperado de esta noche, pero antes, quisiera darles las gracias otra vez por asistir a este evento que fue organizado por el comité del servicio comunitario de Konoha, con el fin de recaudar fondos para la casa hogar "Sonrisas de Ángel"- tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió con su discurso –Señoras y Señores, chicos y chicas sean ustedes los primeros en escuchar y observar, a la talentosa, a la sexy, a la hermosa y simpática, ¡Hinata Hyuga!,- semi grito eufórica, al tiempo que las luces disminuían y las cortinas de detrás suyo se abrían dejando ver a una hermosa ojiluna que vestía un jumper corto de color negro sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando sus muy pronunciadas curvas, usaba unos botines de tacón alto abiertos en la parte de enfrente, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un maquillaje ligero que consistía en pestañas risadas y con un poco de rímel, colorete en las mejillas y los labios pintados de un rojo pasión, un silencio rotundo invadió el salón, todo mundo tenía la vista fija en la ojiplata a pesar de que a cada lado suyo estaban la rubia y la pelirosa con el mismo atuendo solo que en color blanco y con mangas, un fuerte carraspeo proveniente de alguien entre el público saco de su ensoñación a más de uno –¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso!- pidió la morocha para animar el ambiente –bueno, Hina nos deleitara con una exquisita canción titulada **Crazy in love de Beyonce**, especialmente para ti- dijo esto último mirando a alguien en especial y dejando tanto a la Hyuga como a la mayoría confundidos. –A tu señal Hina.

La ojiluna tomo una gran bocanada de aire para minimizar sus alterados nervios, y fijo su vista en el centro del salón justo donde le había dicho Ino que mi mirara, cuando estaban "ensayando", hizo un sutil asentimiento de cabeza y al instante las luces de todo el salón se apagaron y solo tres pequeños faros las iluminaron, una movida melodía empezó a sonar y tanto la ojiperla como sus "coristas" comenzaron a contornear las caderas de un lado a otro con movimientos lentos y sensuales…

**-"You ready?"-**

_(Están listos)_

Dijo mientras avanzaba un par de pasos de manera sensual en el cambio de ritmo y sus amigas comenzaban a corear…

**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**

Subió lentamente las manos, girando las muñecas y siguió moviendo las caderas sensualmente, dio una vuelta lenta meneando aún más las caderas, se detuvo quedando de perfil ante el público y comenzó a cantar con una voz armoniosa y sensual…

**-"I look and stare so deep in your eyes"-**

_(Miro y miro fijamente en tus ojos)_

Señalo hacia el centro del público y giño un ojo. Tal como le habían indicado sus amigas…

**-"I touch on you more and more every time"-**

_(Te menciono más y más cada vez)_

**-"When you leave I'm begging you not to go"-**

_(Cuando te vas te ruego que no te vayas)_

**-"Call your name two or three times in a row"-**

_(Digo tu nombre dos o tres veces)_

Giro sobre su propio eje y comenzó a mover los hombros en círculos, mientras las dos chicas caminaban hacia ella…

**-"Such a funny thing for me to try to explain"-**

(Es una cosa tan graciosa que yo intente explicarte)

**-"How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame"-**

_(Como me siento y mi orgullo tiene la culpa)_

**-"'Cuz I know I don't understand"-**

_(Porque es que no entiendo)_

**-"Just how your love your doing no one else can"-**

_(Como es que el amor que tú me haces nadie más lo puede hacer)_

Un instante antes de que comenzara el coro, las pelirosa y la rubia se posicionaron a cada lado de la ojiplata y colocaron una mano sobre sus hombros quedando estas de perfil al púbico…

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(Your**** love's)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Tu amor)_

Lenta y sensualmente fueron bajando con movimientos rítmicos de cadera y hombros…

**Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(In love)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Enamorada)_**  
-"Got me looking so crazy right now,**** Your touch****"-**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias)_

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(****Your touch)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Tus caricias)_

**-"Got me hoping you'll page me right now"-**

**(Your kiss)**

(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento)

(Tus besos)**  
-"Got me hoping you'll save me right now"-**

(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento)

Cuando las tres estuvieron hincadas en el suelo, movieron la cabeza a un lado y al otro sosteniéndola con ambas manos. Mientras la voz de la azabache iba subiendo de tono…

**-"Looking so crazy in love's"-**

_(Luciendo tan locamente enamorada)_**  
-"Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"-**

_(Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada)_

Con un movimiento ágil en un giro las tres chicas se pusieron de pie, y volvieron a contornear las caderas sensualmente. La ojiazul y la ojiverde regresaron sobre sus pasos dejando a la ojiperla otra vez al frente…

**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**

Camino sensualmente a lo largo del escenario, moviendo en demasía las caderas y los brazos…  
**  
-"When I talk to my friends so quietly"-**

_(Cuando hablo con mis amigos reservadamente)__**  
**_**-"Who he think he is? ****Look at what you did to me"-**

_(¿Quien se cree que es? Mira lo que me hiciste)_**  
-"Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress"-**

_(Zapatos deportivos, ni siquiera necesito comprar un vestido nuevo)_**  
-"If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress"-**

_(Si no estás ahí no hay nadie más a quien impresionar)_**  
-"The way that you know what I thought I knew"-**

_(La razón por la que sabes lo que yo pensé que sabía)_**  
-"It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you"-**

_(Es por el ritmo en el que mi corazón salta cuando estoy contigo)_**  
-"But I still don't understand"-**

_(Pero sigo sin entender)_

Se volvió a posicionar al centro y se dejó caer de rodillas dramáticamente agachando la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto de rendición…

**-"Just how the love your doing no one else can"-**

_(Como es que el amor que haces nadie más lo puede hacer)_

Volvió la cabeza hacia al frente y comenzó a mover el torso hacia adelante y atrás de una manera erótica, mientras sus manos ascendían por sus muslos hasta sus costados, se sonrojo por los movimientos que está haciendo, pero siguió cantando…

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(Your love's)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Tu amor es__)_**  
-"Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(Oh crazy)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(__Oh loca)_

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch"-**

**(You're in love) **

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias)  
(Estás enamorado)_

Fue bajando el ritmo a sus movimientos hasta detenernos, y comenzó a sacudir ligeramente la cabeza a ambos lados, trazando círculos con los hombros de vez en cuando…

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(!Love!)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Amor)_

**-"Got me hoping you'll page me right now"-**

**(Your kiss ¡Hey!)**

_(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento)_

_(Tus besos ¡Hey!)_

**-"Got me hoping you'll save me right now "-**

_(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento)_

Sacudió más rápido su cabeza, sosteniéndola con ambas manos…

**-"Looking so crazy in love's"-**

**(Hey)**

_(Luciendo tan locamente enamorada)_

_(Hey)_

**-"Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"-**

_(Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada)_

Giro su cabeza un par de veces hacia el frente trazando círculos, haciendo que su cola de caballo pareciera una hélice…

**-"Ohh…I'm Looking so crazy in love's"-**

_(Ohh…Estoy luciendo tan locamente enamorada)_

**-"Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"-  
**_(Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo tan locamente enamorada)_

Se puso de pie de un grácil salto, colocando una mano en la parte de atrás de su cintura para después comenzar a realizar ondulaciones de estómago, mientras hacia su vos más aguda...

**-"Got me looking, so crazy, my baby"-**

_(Me haces lucir tan loca…bebe)_

**-"I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this"-**

_(No soy la misma, últimamente soy tonta, no hago esto)_

**-"I've been playing myself, baby I don't care"-**

_(Me he estado engañando, nene no me importa)_

Extendió los brazos hacia el frente, entrelazando sus manos y después los coloco sobre su corazón, aun unidos, a modo de súplica**…**

**-"'Cuz your love's got the best of me"-**

_(Porque tu amor tiene lo mejor de mi)_

**-"And baby you're making a fool of me"-**

_(Y bebe me haces parecer ridícula__)_

**-"You got me sprung and I don't care who sees"-**

_(Me tienes y no me importa quién nos vea)_

Doblo ligeramente las rodillas y señalo hacia el centro del público cerrando los ojos…

**-"'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby ¡HEY!"-**

_(Porque bebe, me tienes, me tienes, me tienes loca bebe… ¡HEY!)_

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos de sus amigas en cada hombro, esta vez quedando ambas de frente al instante las tres comenzaron a hacer redoble de caderas…  
**  
-"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's"- **

**(oh love)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tu amor)_

_(Oh amor)_

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"- **

**(Looking crazy)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Luciendo loca)_

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"- **

**(Your touch)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Tus caricias)_

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now "-**

_(Me haces lucir loca en este momento)_

**-"Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss"-**

**(Baby)**

_(Me tienes esperado un mensaje tuyo en este momento, tus besos)_

_(Bebe)_

**-"Got me hoping you'll save me right now"-**

**(baby)**

_(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento)_

_(Bebe)_

**-"Looking so crazy in love's"-**

**(Whoa!)**

_(Luciendo tan locamente enamorada)_

_(¡Wooa!)_

**-"Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"-**

**(Whoa!)**

(Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada)

(¡Wooa!)

Avanzaron coordinadamente un par de pasos moviendo los brazos de manera ondulada a un lado y al otro.

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's"-**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tu amor)_

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(Your love)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Oh amor)_

Sacudieron el pecho, y levantaron las manos dando pasos a un lado y al otro con sutiles contorneos…

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch"-**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias__)_

**-"Got me looking so crazy right now"-**

**(Your touch)**

_(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)_

_(Tus caricias)_

**-"Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss"- **

_(Me tienes esperado un mensaje tuyo en este momento, tus besos)_

**-"Got me hoping you'll save me right now"-**

_(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento)_

Tanto la rubia como la ojijade dieron media vuelta quedando de espaldas al público y se alejaron con movimientos sensuales, mientras la ojiperla giraba lentamente…

**-"Looking so crazy in love's"-**

_(Luciendo tan locamente enamorada)_

**-"Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"-**

(Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada)

Canto la última estrofa con más pasión al tiempo que señalaba al frente, y se colocaba de perfil con un sexy movimiento, guiñando un ojo y lanzando un beso. Culminando así su acto.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía eufórica y extasiada por lo que acaba de hacer, era algo simplemente increíble, escucho los vitoreaos y aplausos por parte de público y su alegría aumento, eso quería decir que lo había hecho bien, sarrio feliz aun con el brazo extendido, pero su alegría se esfumo cuando escucho un singular comentario proveniente del lugar donde estaba aun apuntando.

"Wouu Naruto, esa chica sí que esta loquita por ti eh, mira que dedicarte tremenda canción ufff"

"_¿Naruto-kun?"_ pensó, él no podía estar ahí, porque según lo que le había dicho Sakura, él no iba asistir ya que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, _"Debo de haber escuchado mal" _se dijo así misma, pero otros comentarios le confirmaron lo contrario.

"Hasta que por fin la Hyuga se atrevió a decírtelo y mira qué manera de hacerlo"

"Quien lo diría tan tímida y seria que se veía"

"Eso es irrelevante dicen que las seriecitas son las más ardientes y hoy la Hyuga lo confirmo…está como quiere"

"Amigo es mejor que te decidas y hazlo pronto porque si no te la quito yo, te la quita otro eh"

"Eres un suertudo Naruto, ya quisiera yo que una chica como ella me dedicara una canción así de caliente"

"-Me tienes luciendo tan locamente enamorada-, así o más obvio amigo"

"_Que yo que" _pensó incrédula, ella no le había dedicado la canción a nadie y mucho menos "esa canción" a Naruto, _"Que rayos está pasando aquí", _estaba a punto de exigir una explicación a todo este embrollo cuando una voz la cual ella conocía a la perfección la hizo quedarse de una sola pieza.

-Ya dejen de molestarme quieren, a mi Hinata no me interesa en lo más mínimo entendido- medio grito un irritado rubio, por los molestos comentarios de sus "amigos".

La luces se encendieron de repente y la Hyuga observo con horror que en efecto el ojiazul estaba allí y no solo el si no la mayoría de sus compañeros de la universidad, bajo el brazo apresuradamente al darse cuenta que todo este tiempo lo estuvo señalando, sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus perlados ojos, se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un sollozo pero le fue inevitable, todo el mundo la miro al escuchar su quejido ya que aún traía encendido el micrófono, tembló ligeramente, se sentía utilizada y humillada, ella no había hecho eso con malas intenciones, volvió a sollozar pero esta vez dejo correr sus lágrimas libremente.

-L-Lo siento Na-Naruto-kun yo no…yo no sabía que estabas aquí- se disculpó mirándolo con ojos arrepentidos por haberlo involucrado en ese torcido asunto –P-Pero yo te juro que, que esa canción…yo no…yo…perdón, jamás fue mi intención el…, en verdad lo s-siento- susurro dolida sin saber que decir, se quitó el micrófono, realizó una ligera reverencia y salió apresuradamente de ahí, con el corazón destrozado por lo que había dicho el blondo.

* * *

Hecho a correr cuando ya no estaba a la vista del público, necesitaba escapar de ese lugar, tenía que alejarse de todos ellos, así que se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, los tacones le impedían ir más rápido pero no se detuvo, estaba pensando seriamente en ir directamente al aeropuerto y pedir un boleto que la llevara al País de las Maravillas donde todo era risas y felicidad, o al País de Nunca Jamás, donde cantaría y bailaría y nunca envejecería, o ya de perdida a Ingenuolandía donde por lo menos nadie se aprovechará de ella. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de un brazo y la jalaba hacia un rincón obscuro, intento gritar pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió, entro en pánico al estar inmovilizada entre el muro y el cuerpo de su atacante y con las manos sujetas sobre su cabeza.

-Shhh tranquila Hinata- susurro una voz varonil cerca de su oído, abrió desmenuzadamente lo ojos al reconocer la voz.

-Te destapare la boca y te soltare las manos si me prometes que no gritaras- ella simplemente asintió –bueno ahora ¿Quieres explicarme que fue lo que paso allí adentro?- pidió serio cuando la hubo soltado.

-Naruto-kun y-yo bueno veras mmm- no sabía cómo explicarle si ella tampoco entendía nada.

-Empieza por el principio Hinata- le ánimo el rubio.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y Tenten-chan me suplicaron que cantara una canción para finalizar el evento, yo me negué pero ellas me convencieron, y termine por aceptar- explico temerosa, lo vio fruncir el ceño y torcer la boca como no creyendo lo que decía –Naruto-kun yo en verdad no sabía que estabas ahí, yo no te dedique la canción, Sakura-chan me aseguro que tu no estarías por eso acepte cantarla pero si yo hubiera sabido que si asistirías te juro que no la habría cantado- termino por explicar con la mirada suplicante esperando que él le creyera

-¿Por qué no habrías interpretado esa canción si yo si hubiera confirmado mi asistencia?- pregunto desconcertado

-Porque en una pijamada las chicas me sonsacaron la canción con la que yo expresara mis sentimientos hacia ti y cada que me ven mirándote comienzan a cantarla agregándole el "Naruto-kun" en el coro y eso me avergüenza mucho- hablo sin medir la magnitud de sus palabras.

-Así que locamente enamorada de mi Eh- pregunto sonriente el blondo.

-Si pero Naruto-kun no siente lo mismo y yo no quiero incomodar a Naruto-kun con eso, así que por eso nunca se he dicho-

El blondo soltó una carcajada por la ingenuidad de la ojiperla –Hinata acabas de confesarme que estas enamorada de mi-

-¿Nani? No yo no…Eso no es verdad yo no…Narut…- su intento de frase quedo inconclusa cuando sintió los labios del ojiazul sobre los de ella, se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo actuar pero disfrutando de los cálidos labios de su amado, poco a poco el blondo se fue separando de ella y, juntos sus frentes en un gesto cariñoso y la miro directamente a los ojos, la ojiluna agacho la mirada al recordar la frase que había dicho el ojiazul.

-Naruto-kun no tienes que hacer esto, yo sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi te escuche decirlo, yo entiendo, pero por favor no hagas esto, no te sacrifiques por mí, tu mereces ser feliz con alguien a quien tu ames…-

-Tontita- la interrumpió el rubio colocándole un dedo sobre los labios –yo ya encontré con quien quiero ser feliz- expreso sonriente, ella desvió la mirada sabía de antemano que él estaba enamorado de su amiga Sakura –y esa persona la tengo frente a mí.

-Pero tú dijiste-

-Si sé muy bien lo que dije pero, lo hice para que dejaran de molestarme, Ah no sabes lo desesperantes que pueden llegar a ser mis "amigos" con ese tipo de cosas- sacudió la cabeza para disipar todos los momentos vergonzosos que le habían hecho pasar sus amigos –Pero es verdad Hina, me gustas y mucho, solo que me daba miedo decírtelo y que me rechazaras. No podría soportarlo, por eso actuaba distante y un poco frió contigo, perdón si te hice sentir mal algunas veces- susurro avergonzado por su tonto comportamiento

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle a Naruto-kun- susurro alegre la morena –Al contrario debo agradecerle por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Bueno yo sé cómo me puedes agradecer- dijo coqueto el blondo

-¿Cómo?-

-qué te parece si empezamos con una docena de besos- sugirió seductor al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en las caderas de ella, observo como su chica se sonrojaba, lo que le ocasiono una pequeña carcajada, se acercó más a ella hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, comenzó a mover los labios de manera lenta y pausada para que ella le sugiera el ritmo, poco a poco fue intencificándolo hasta que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de probar más de ella así que mordió suavemente su labio inferior ocasionando que entreabriera la boca de la impresión, aprovecho ese gesto y adentro su lengua en la boca de la ojiluna, la sintió tensarse por la invasión de su lengua pero casi al instante ella respondió de la misma manera causando así una apasionada batalla.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pero solo lo suficiente, se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron.

-¿Naruto-kun?- llamo la ojiperla -¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión para que asistieras al evento?

-Lee y Kiba me obligaron a venir- respondió un poco irritado el blondo al recordar la forma en la que lo obligaron -Según ellos tu tenías algo importante que decirme, ademas Sakura-chan me amenazo de muerte si no asistía-un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal de tan solo pensarlo

-Hmm sabes tenemos unos amigos muy manipuladores, pero al final su causa tuvo un bonito desenlace ¿No?- susurro contenta la morena, tenia que admitir que hasta los planes mas descabellados de sus amigas surtían efecto.

-Tienes mucha razón Hina- sonrío al darse cuenta de la treta en la que habian caido presos, pero la verdad no le importaba ser parte de un plan maquiavelico hecho por sus locos amigos, eso si siempre y cuando estuviera incluida la ojiluna -¿Y dime desde cuando estas enamorada de mí?- pregunto curioso el ojiazul

-No, yo no estoy enamorada de ti- susurro dejando confundido al rubio, sonrió coqueta –Yo estoy locamente enamorada de Naruto-Kun, desde el primer momento en que lo vi- exclamo feliz al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo volvía a besar.

Lo único bueno de esto es que había aprendido 3 cosas:

1.- Que no debía dejarse influenciar por sus amigas.

2.- Debía dejar de ser tan ingenua.

3.- Y debía expresar sus sentimientos de frente y no a través de canciones, aunque en ocasiones una canción expresa más de mil sentimientos ¿qué no?


End file.
